fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth I
Earth I (previously Earth '''and also known as '''Sol III) was third of nine planets of its solar system located in the Orion–Cygnus Arm, of the Milky Way galaxy and the birthplace of humanity, Pamela Voorhees, her infamous fallen son Jason, his copy cat Roy Burns, and their numerous, numerous victims. History On Earth I, the history of what was possibly the worse case of mass murder committed by anyone began in a summer camp for kids known as Camp Crystal Lake, Wessex County, New Jersey where a grief-stricken, vengeful madwoman who lost her deformed and mentally challenged son in the local lake to which she blamed two camp counselors for his death. The death of them touched off forty-five years of mass murder later taken over by her undead son Jason Voorhees, after she lost her life at the hands of one of the camp counselors in self-defense. Eventually, Jason's killings became known to the United States' authorities in Jason Takes Manhattan and then by the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility in 2008, who finally captured him and convicted him for his crimes. However due to Jason's inability to die, they could not execute him and left him heavily sedated until 2010 and after a deadly, but futile escape attempt, was left cryo-frozen and locked in the facility for centuries. During this time, Earth became uninhabitable and unsuitable for human life due to a series of planet-wide ecological disasters whose cause was unknown and humanity was forced to move out into space, and ultimately settled on one particular world in an unknown star system called Earth II. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Jason X'' (2001) *''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Friday the 13th'' (1987) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th: Mother's Day'' (1994) *''Friday the 13th: Jason's Curse'' (1994) *''Friday the 13th: The Carnival'' (1994) *''Friday the 13th: Road Trip'' (1994) *''Freddy vs. Jason (2003) *Jason X'' (2005) *''Jason X: The Experiment'' (2005) *''Jason X: Planet of the Beast'' (2005) *''Friday the 13th: Church of the Divine Psychopath'' (2005) *''Friday the 13th: Hell Lake'' (2005) *''Friday the 13th: Hate-Kill-Repeat'' (2005) *''Jason X: Death Moon'' (2005) *''Friday the 13th: The Jason Strain'' (2006) *''Jason X: To the Third Power'' (2006) *''Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs'' (2006) Comics *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (comic)'' (1993) *''Satan's Six'' (1993) *''Jason vs. Leatherface'' (1995) *''Friday the 13th Special'' (2005) *''Friday the 13th: Bloodbath'' (2005) *''Jason X Special'' (2005) *''Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X'' (2006) *''Friday the 13th Fearbook'' (2006) *''Friday the 13th (comic)'' (2006) *''Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale'' (2007) *''Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation'' (2007) *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'' (2007) *''Friday the 13th: Bad Land'' (2008) *''Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused'' (2008) *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'' (2009) Category:Locations Category:Film locations